


The Promise Of Blood Brothers: Elvis Cole/Joe Pike Fanmix

by LifeLover



Category: Elvis Cole - Robert Crais
Genre: Fanmix, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: A Fanmix detailing Joe Pike & Elvis Cole and their relationship.  All the songs make me think of these two.  Link is in the text.





	The Promise Of Blood Brothers: Elvis Cole/Joe Pike Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColePike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColePike/gifts), [catnap99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnap99/gifts).



> Okay - this is my first fanmix. It does have a larger set of numbers, but I've been compiling this for over five years. The link is to the zip folder that you can download. Than right click the folder and select extract all and you should be able to listen to the songs in it. The art should show up as album art when you're playing the songs. If not - they are in the folder. Update! I swapped out two songs for Tom Petty's "I Won't Back Down" and Celtic Thunder's "Brothers In Arms" - first is because of TP's death and it fits them perfectly. The other is because both Elvis and Joe fought in the Vietnam War. So zip folder link is new.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fanmix covers pictures are also in the zip folder.

 

Fanmix front cover:

 

 

 

 

Fanmix back cover:

 

 

 

 

Here is the link to dropbox zip folder of the fanmix:

 

 

 https://www.dropbox.com/s/qkrle69cjm53s7l/Elvis%20Cole%20x%20Joe%20Pike%20Fanmix.zip?dl=0

 


End file.
